openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Map compatibility
Just like the mod compatibility section, this deals with compatibility for OpenArena maps. Since there's no real need for every map to have their own page (since practically all of them more or less do work with OA), this will list maps and if they're missing textures, sounds, music and/or have additional issues. The list deals entirely with maps made for Quake III. Legend: MT stands for Missing Textures or Shaders (M = many, F = few, . = none)As a rule of thumb, if just few textures are missing, the map is probably still enjoyable... but if many textures are missing, it may look too ugly, and also being more difficult to play: in such cases, a player may need to get a third-party "q3a2oa texture compatibilty pack", while waiting for a new official OA release that will incorporate the missing textures (note: such third party packs must NOT be used while making tests to add map infos in this list!). A side thing to notice is that sometimes -quite rare, fortunately-, some maps may show missing textures even in Q3A, due to the fact map author forgot to include his own custom textures in the .pk3., while MS stands for Missing SoundsThis refers to sounds effects only, and not to global background music: at the moment of this writing (OA 0.8.8), OpenArena has got some musics of its own, but has not replaced Quake3 musics. Missing sounds usually aren't a major issue in OA, due to the default sound being silence; a missing sound in Q3, instead, did cause a beep to be repeatedly played.In OpenArena 0.8.8, the following 6 sounds are always listed as missing, not regarding the specific map: - sound/items/cl_ammoregen.wav - sound/weapons/nailgun/wnailmpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpd.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpl.wav - sound/weapons/vulcan/wvulimpm.wav - sound/misc/yousuck.wav Hence, ignore them: do not flag a map as "with missing sounds" if these are the only missing sounds shown. Also notice that the yellow warning for a missing sound is shown only the first time the game searches for that sound at each program run: when searching for missing sounds, you may want to quit the game and open it again between tests. An alternate way for searching for missing sound is using /s_useOpenAL 0 (/snd_restart may be required) and then s_list, then searching for "size 0" sounds in the list.. Other issues field can be used for example to point out missing .arena or .aas files. Version refers to the OpenArena version used for testingOpenArena installation used for testing should be as "clean" as possible (in both homepath -config/autodownload folder- and basepath -installation folder-). Especially, it must not contain third-party "q3a2oa compatibilty packs".. Many of these maps may be released under licenses different than the GPLv2 used by OpenArena. You should check each map's readme file -if available- to know its license. # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Notes See also * Maps * Mod compatibility * FAQ#How can I use maps, models, mods made for Quake 3 Arena? * FAQ#Maps designed for Quake 3 Category:Maps Category:Compatibility